paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Vindicator
"Vindicator, ready for a run." :- Vindicator pilot Tactical Analysis *'Death on Wings:' Feared by any ground units that oppose the Allies, the Vindicator is one of the most potent ground attack aircraft in any inventory. Its deadly accurate spectrum targeting system ensures its weapons hit their mark, and the massive BDX-8 makes short work of all but the most heavily armoured vehicles. *'Hit and Run:' The Vindicator's advanced spectrum targeting system guarantees a hit even if the Vindicator breaks away immediately after releasing its bombs. This, coupled with relatively heavy armour, gives the Vindicator an extremely high survivability. *'The Better Part of Valour:' While the Vindicator is well armoured, the nature of its mission exposes it to a wide range of enemy threats. When the situation gets too hot, the Vindicator is equipped with an auto pilot mechanism that will return the plane to base immediately using an emergency afterburner. This allows the Vindicator to attack targets in heavily defended areas and then quickly exit the area before being overwhelmed by return fire. *'Tank Shredder:' Upgraded versions of the Vindicator are now being fielded by some commanders. The TB-1GA replaces its bomb with the powerful GAU-6 "Lightning" 30mm gatling cannon. This new weapon can tear through tank armour like tracing paper, although like with the bomb, ammunition stores are limited. WWIII Operational History Ask any infantryman what they think about pilots and they will likely launch into a rant about the cushy life of the flyboy: the good food, the regular entertainment, the air conditioning, and perhaps most of all, the warm dry beds. To the infantryman who is used to doing without any of these creature comforts, living in such relative luxury is at best suspect, at worst degenerate. Ask them about Vindicator pilots, however, and the tone will change to one of respect. Most Allied soldiers have a story about a Vindicator helping them out of a tight spot, and more then a few owe their lives to these deadly ground attack aircraft. It's not surprising that the Vindicator commands the respect of ground troops - it was designed from the ground up with the sole purpose of supporting ground forces by obliterating their opposition. The vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) system allows them to deploy at forward air bases close to the front lines. In fact, Vindicator crews spend the vast majority of their time forward deployed, and few enjoy the amenities so often attributed to them by the infantry. In addition, the tempo of the ground war dictates that crews fly missions almost non-stop, pausing only when days of continuous operations finally force the crews to take a brief rest lest they collapse from sheer exhaustion. Once over their target, Vindicators employ one of the most potent and feared weapon systems of any military aircraft, the BD-8 "Bandarilla" spectrum-guided bomb. The multi-spectrum painter, housed in a pod on the underside of the aircraft, guides the bomb unfailingly to its target, resistant to nearly all known countermeasures. Any target that find itself "designated" can look forward to a very brief existence before being smashed and rendered apart by the BD-8's massive warhead. While all Vindicator pilots are highly esteemed by ground troops, a few have achieved almost legendary status. Consider the case of Marcos "Toreador" de la Concepcion. The scion of a wealthy Madrid family, he was an unlikely hero for the less advantaged soldiers of the 3rd Battalion, 42nd Infantry Division. And yet, during the Battle of Hill 227, he flew continuously for over 29 hours, helping repel an attacking Soviet armoured regiment, until he was finally shot down by a patrolling MiG. Armed with only a pistol, he made his way through enemy held territory to the 3rd Battalion perimeter. He refused evacuation and remained with the troops, coordinating strikes for his fellow Vindicator pilots over the next three days until a wave of Sickles finally overran his position. 3rd Battalion survived the assault, in no small part due to the efforts of de la Concepcion. In his honour, the 3rd Battalion commander's Commendation for Valour is now known as "El Toreador". The Vindicator strike bomber remains in heavy use to this day. Post-War Operational History The new BDX-8 "Bandarilla Mk.II" bombs are designed to pierce a small hole in any material it hits, filling the compartment it penetrates with molten metal and shrapnel from its HEAT warhead. This new bomb has proven more effective than the old one against vehicles of all kinds. Unfortunately, most structures contain spaces much too large for the HEAT warhead's molten copper jet to deal much damage besides an annoying hole in the wall, forcing the TB-1V to focus on mobile threats instead of structures. In addition, the new bomb is considerably larger and heavier, meaning that the Vindicator can only carry a single bomb now, as compared to the old bombs, which Vindicators could carry up to three of. Also, the Vindicator's design has recently been streamlined to simplify production, although the drawback of this is that several sections of armour have been removed, meaning that the Vindicator is less durable then it used to be. A new variant of the Vindicator, the TB-1GA, has recently been deployed on the frontlines. The TB-1GA Vindicator's bomb bays have been converted to hold massive ammounts of HEI/SAP rounds, for a terrifying new weapon: The GAU-6 "Lightning" gatling cannon. Capable of achieving a rate of fire that is in the range of several thousand rounds per minute, the GAU-6, with its mixed 30mm rounds can obliterate any armoured advance, as proved to a devestating degree against target drone tanks in many test runs. However, the TB-1GA Vindicator variant's ammuntion capacity, while considerable, is not bottomless, requiring trips back to its base for reloading before flying out again to destroy the Allied Nations' foes. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Spain